Secure payment transactions may use a predefined secret such as a Personal Identification Number (PIN). Such PIN-based authentication may require input of the PIN by the cardholder, typically via a PIN pad in brick-and-mortar location. An identity thief having possession of a card or card number authenticated using a PIN is thereby prevented from using the card without knowledge of the PIN.
In the United States, PIN-based authentication systems are widely deployed for debit payment transactions. However, debit payment transactions are generally performed using a PIN pad for input at brick-and-mortar retailers. As such, there exists a need for performing and processing secure debit payment transactions using a mobile device.